1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for improvement in performance (e.g., reduction in power consumption or increase in definition) of a display device have been developed.
Examples of the display device include a liquid crystal display device, an electroluminescent display device (also referred to as an EL display device), and the like.
As a transistor for driving a display element (a liquid crystal element, an EL element, or the like) in the display device, a transistor in which a silicon semiconductor is used for a channel formation region, a transistor in which a metal oxide semiconductor is used for a channel formation region, or the like can be used. For example, a display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an example of a display device including, as a transistor for driving a display element, a transistor in which a metal oxide semiconductor is used for a channel formation region.